The state of the art in sonic toothbrush technology centers around drive systems that create a desired oscillating toothbrush output motion by using electro-magnetic drivers and centering return springs to directly create oscillating motion. No continuous input rotation or drivers are involved in these electro-magnetic systems and such electro-magnetic systems have a relatively high production cost.
There are also currently many toothbrushes that provide oscillating output brush motion from continuously rotating input drivers. Such mechanically-driven toothbrushes typically have a reduced manufacturing cost as compared to toothbrushes employing electro-magnetic drivers. However, such rotating systems all perform the oscillating function at speeds well below sonic level. There are no continuously rotating input drive systems that operate at sonic speeds.
Present water jet flossers are standalone units that provide only the pulsing water jet stream using a dedicated, unique handle and flossing tip. There are some devices known as “combo” units that provide toothbrush function along with a water flosser function from a single unit. These devices essentially take a water flosser base unit with a handle and tip assembly, enlarge the base unit, and add a separate toothbrush handle that sits on the enlarged base. Two handles are required to provide both the water flosser and toothbrush functions. There are no systems that provide both the water flosser and toothbrush functions using only one handle assembly and one toothbrush/tip.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention as defined in the claims is to be bound.